Someone Like You
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: *One Shot* The day after the wedding Mordecai receives an unexpected surprise. CJ x Mordecai, CJ x Mordecai, CJ x Mordecai Please don't read if you don't like my OTP *One Shot*


I like it, I don't like it. What do you guys think. Read and Review. Other stories will be updated soon.

Today was the big day, the wedding, it was more than what CJ had wished for,she never imagined this day would come. She never even thought she'd see him again, the day they had bumped into each other was the day everything started. Resentment held CJ back for a while until she started noticing something different one day. It was the way he talked to her,his body language, his words. A few more weeks passed they had still remained friends, it was a quiet evening, the sun was setting, a mix of orange's and yellow's painted the sky. He was acting weirder than usual, she turned to face him, his eyes met hers and he kissed her. Filled with surprise she pulled away, he tried to apologize but CJ hushed him with a kiss.

Now she was standing in front of a mirror while her friend adjusted her wedding dress from the back. She looked at herself, smiling. Her friend finished. She took one last final look, taking in every detail possible, from the veil sitting on her head to the small flowers adorning the bottom of the dress. The dress was remarkably beautiful, she wasnt so sure if it was as beautiful on her, but her friend insisted it looked gorgeous on her. It was time to head out the limousine was waiting outside and her wedding was waiting as well.

He was running late on his wedding day, rushing through breakfast, showering, getting his attire ready. He was nervous, he never really thought of getting married, ever, as sad as that sounds. So now that the day had come he was scared he didn't want this to end in divorce like most marriages, he wanted his relationship with CJ to last, which is why he was unsure about it at first but once he talked to her about it she said it was okay if he didn't want to. He thought about it for a couple of days and then finally committed himself to do the right thing and ask her. Of course she said yes. Why else would he be here now? Finally he was done and just in time, he headed out the door while Rigby playfully teased him but in the end Rigby was happy for him, especially after the Margaret phase.

Church Bells rang, the ceremony had begun. It wasn't anything big, just a few friends and family. The park employees were there, Rigby, Benson, Skips, HFG, Muscle Man, and even Thomas. Eileen was there as well but this time she wasn't accompanied with Margaret. Only a few invites on CJ's side, her dad and two of her friends. The ceremony came to an end.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest voice rang throughout the church.

Cheers and applause filled the church when they had shared their kiss. They were now united forever.

The celebration afterwards was a blast everyone was having fun. There was music, food, and drinks. The party lasted an eternity from 8 p.m. to 5 a.m. No one realized what time it was until they started to notice the sun rise and that's when people started to and CJ stayed a while more sitting down in one of the seats set out for the party.

"You know I never thought this would happen." CJ said.

"You know I didn't either." Mordecai replied.

"Yeah I guess so." she said watching the sun spill out its colors as it started to rise.

"remember the first time we met?" He asked suddenly.

"Dont remind me." she said rolling her eyes in a playful way.

"I said I was sorry." he told her.

"And I told you it was all in the past as long as you didn't bring it up as much."

"And this is the first time I bring it up so I'm safe." he said chuckling.

"Don't be so sure." she said punching him in the arm playfully.

" I was so happy when I was with you."

"I was too until I realized you didn't like me." she said with a small frown.

"I like you now and that's probably all that matters." he said stealing a kiss.

She giggled before breaking into a yawn.

"I guess its time to go to sleep." he said picking her up from her seat and carrying her into the house for her to sleep and of course he was going to get some shut-eye.

The doorbell rang awakening Mordecai from his slumber he looked over his shoulder to see CJ still in her dress not to mention he was still in his former attire as well. He yawned rubbing his eyes before heading towards the door. The doorbell was still ringing he opened the door and to his surprise he saw Margaret.

He was in complete shock, she looked the same although her features seemed to be forced, her eyes the same vibrant color, but they seemed dull, her hair shining as usual but no natural feel to it. She seemed different.

"Margaret." he said choking on her name.

"Its true isn't it." she said noticing the formal wear he had on.

"I- It is." he said.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she said chuckling, but there was no hiding what she really felt.

"CJ." he replied.

"Oh... Well I wish you guys the best." she said turning around and running.

She didn't stop, she had been too late, had he really forgotten about their love, the love they had both shared since they first met even if she didn't really admit it at first. It hurt her but she couldn't do anything about it now. She was in college studying for her finals when she received a call from Eileen, it started off as their usual conversations but then she asked her how Mordecai was doing, that's when she spilled the news. She promised herself that as soon as she finished college she would go back to see him and now it was only weeks away. She had an urge to stop what she was doing at that moment and catch the next flight back but that wasn't happening, she couldn't just give up on all her hopes and dreams, so she didn't she waited until the , she had a small hope that not of it was true and that she had just misunderstood Eileen but she was wrong.

She stopped running thinking he hadn't followed her and broke into a fit of tears. She never realized how much she liked him until she lost him. He approached her from behind, she felt a hand on her shoulder, it startled her. She turned around seeing the person she least wanted to see right now. She forced a smile, wiping her tears away she pulled him in for a hug.

"I wish nothing but the best for you." she whispered in his ear and then kissing him on the cheek before leaving.


End file.
